Season 1
'Season 1 '''of ''The Lion Guard is the first season of the show. It is set in the wet season of the Pride Lands. Development Ford Riley was tasked with inventing a new TV series for Disney. When he heard about how they wanted to expand The Lion King following a successful re-release of the film in 3-D in theaters and on Blu-ray, he came up with the idea for The Lion Guard. Since Disney specifically told him that it should have a universal appeal but be skewed a little more towards boys, he came up with the concept of The Lion Guard while looking to his son's games for inspiration. Episode list The following is a list of episodes featured in Season 1 of The Lion Guard TV series. Special Characters Debut * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Tiifu * Zuri * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Mufasa * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * The Bravest (Scar's Guard) * The Fastest (Scar's Guard) * The Strongest (Scar's Guard) * The Keenest of Sight (Scar's Guard) * Shingo * Juhudi * Makuu * Ushari * Mtoto's Mom * Zito * Male Crocodile * Big Baboon * Jasiri * Thurston * Mbeya * Pim * Basi * Pua * Gumba * Gumba's Mother * Male Oryx * Male Turtle * Porcupine Brothers * Male Bushbuck * Mbuni * Male Mongoose * Muhanga * Mtoto * Goldo the Wise * Linra * King Jalondro * General Mukios * Princess Muli * Princess Nuli * Young Hedgehog * Twiga * Muhangus * Male Eland * Ma Tembo * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Male Porcupine * Female Hare * Genet * Laini * Male Serval * Female Duck * Male Vulture * Kwato * Kambuni * Little Monkey * Jerboa * Tamaa * Female Mouse * Nala's Father * Muhimu * Swala * Hamu * Ajabu * Makucha * Mjomba * Haya * Ogopa * Mekundu Bats * Badili * Mapigano * Baby Baboon * Baby Baboon's Mother * Vuruga Vuruga * Young Rhino * Young Hare * The Bellow Fellows * Madoa * Tunu * Wema * Zira * Kovu * Nuka * Vitani * Lioness * Klipspringer * Majinuni * Hafifu * Sokwe * Hadithi * Bupu * Boboka * Boboka's Son * Sable Antelope 1 * Young Aardvark * Female Wagtail * Chura * Young Rhino's Mother * Kifaru * Mwenzi * Johon * Komu Animals Debut * Lions * Honey Badgers * Cheetahs * Hippopotamuses * Egrets * Hyenas * Hornbills * Mandrills * Meerkats * Warthogs * Vultures * Cobras * Crocodiles * Jackals * Giraffes * Butterflies * Kudus * Wolves * Snakes * Lizards * Ladybugs * Golden Wolves * Wild Dogs * Crowned Cranes * Wildcats * Turtles * Oryxes * Chameleons * Aardwolves * Elands * Sable Antelopes * Ostriches * Gazelles * Monkeys * Turacos * Bee-eaters * Elephants * Flamingos * Bats * Pythons * Fishes * Rhinoceroses * Caterpillars * Wildebeests * Galagos * Zebras * Snails * Baboons * Tickbirds * Flies * Cockroaches * Ants * Buffaloes * Hyraxes * Mongooses * Aardvarks * Bushbucks * Hedgehogs * Porcupines * Chimpanzees * Grey-Headed Bushshrikes * Yellow Wagtails * Fleas * Oxen * Goats * Otters * Geese * Jerboas * Ducks * Hares * Genets * Servals * Dung Beetles * Utamu * Drongos * Forest Hogs * Mice * Impalas * Civets * Sand Cats * Foxes * Okapis * Leopards * Termites * Elks * Klipspringers * Gorillas * Pangolins * Eagles * Ravens * Finches * Toads * Ticks Group Debut * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Janja's Clan * Mzingo's Parliament * Ono's Flock * Basi's Pod * Twiga's Herd * Big Baboon's Troop * Makuu's Float * Ma Tembo's Herd * Thurston's Herd * Mbeya's Crash * Mbuni's Flock * Reirei's Pack * Pim's Group * Laini's Group * Army of Jalondro * Muhimu's Herd * Swala's Herd * Mjomba's Pack * Baby Baboon's Troop * Jasiri's Clan * Outsiders * Sokwe's Troop * Bupu's Herd Location Debut Pride Lands * Pride Rock * The Lair of the Lion Guard * Rafiki's Tree * Watering Hole * Hakuna Matata Falls * Outlands * Outlands Volcano * Flat Ridge Rock * Ukuni Woods * Big Springs * Lake Matope * Grove of Trees * Nyani Grove * Acacia Savanna * Lake Kiziwa * Ushari's Hole * Mekundu Cliffs * Broken Rock * Chakula Plains * Mizimu Grove * Aardvark Dens * Ndefu Grove * Big Ravine * Mapema Rock * Flood Plains * Utamu Tree * Mbali Fields * Maji Baridi Falls * Rocky Ridge * Embamba Canyon * Nandembo Caverns * Chekundu Cliffs * Reirei's Cave * Back Lands * Mirihi Forest * Badili's Tree * Laini's Tree * Rocky Plains * Kolly Forest * Kollon Lands * Urembo Meadows * Mapango Cliffs * Big Baboon Tree * Jasiri's Watering Hole * Zira's Den * Termite Mounds * Giraffe Watering Hole * Theluji Mountains * Sokwe's Cave * Maumivu Thorn Patch * The Tallest Tree * Misty Falls Mentions * Reedbucks * Kulu * The Zimwi * Timon's Ma * Owls * Starlings * Red Rocks * Summer Springs Songs * A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) * Our Kupatana Community * Tonight We Strike * Kion's Lament * We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) * Don't Make a Stink * Bunga the Wise (song) * Make Way for Bunga the Wise * Duties of the King * Outta the Way * Jackal Style * Our Kupatana Community * My Own Way * All Hail the Vultures * Utamu (song) * Utamu (credits) * Hero Inside * Bird of a Thousand Voices * The Stone of Krolor to be chose * Who got them * Panic and Run * Trail to Hope * Trail to Hope (credits) * Hakuna Matata * Life in the Pride Lands * We'll Make You a Meal * Find Your Roar * The search of The Lights of Godron * Brings power of The Lights of Godron * Chungu's Lament * Baboons! (song) * Beware of the Zimwi * Lions Over All * Stand Up, Stand Out * Kuishi Ni Kucheka * Running with the King * Hadithi the Hero * Makin' Hippo Lanes * Tickbirds and Rhinos * The Lion Warrior save the Back Lands * The Story of the Lion Warriors * Conquer the Pride Lands * Fuli about her past